To My Darling Angel
by Dark Side of the World
Summary: A simple One shot, Minami wants to confess to Yutaka on Valentine's Day and so she tries with all her courage to do so. I know it's not Valentine's day yet, but I wanted to do it now. First LS fanfic.


Yoha. My name is Dark Side of the World. Now I am not new to Fanfiction, I have been on it for quite some time and have written and are currenly writing some good stories. However, this is my first Lucky Star fanfic and a part of me is really nervous. Since it's the month of Valentine's Day I figured I might as well do something special and what better then doing on one of my most favorite of all anime's, Lucky Star.

Now I love a lot of the fanfiction on this anime, because most of it is really good...and it's yuri. Yeah, I'm a guy I'm allowed to say that.

But it all honesty, half of the romances are so funny and well planned that I wish I was as talented as them. So I made this fanfic as a practice one before I really consider making a really good fanfic for this category. And what better way to do it then by writing a one shot romance about the most obvious couple in this anime, Yutaka and Minami.

These two are the essence of innocence. This I will say is a must have paring for every fanfic out there. You want to put an OC with the others? Fine, but Yutaka only needs Minami and visa versa.

Since this is my first Lucky Star fanfic, I ask you to go easy on me, but I will accept your honesty.

Well enough of the ramblings of an Otaku, just read on.

* * *

**_To My Darling Angel_**

A Lucky Star Romance Fic by Dark Side of the world

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine.

* * *

Minami knew she had a problem being open to others. It was something she couldn't control; she never really interacted with others well despite wanting too. She always wanted to be of use to others, to help them out and maybe even be friends with them. But her shyness always made others see her to be cold and emotionless, something that hurt her inside despite not showing it.

It wasn't her fault she had social problems, her parents homeschooled her for the first 8 years of her life. She never went out to public schools and learned how to interact with her peers. The only person who she ever got along with besides her parents was her neighbor Takara Miyuki, who she saw as an older sister. The problem was Miyuki was older then her by 3 years and went to public school. She would often wait outside for her to come home so she could just spend some time with her, but as time went on she got more and more busy with school and her friends.

Eventually Minami asked to go to public school rather than spend the rest of her education at home, determined to stop leaving her life of loneliness. When she started going to public school she thought this was a chance to interact with others and maybe gain a friend. But because of her quiet attitude and shy nature around other she had branded her as a cold nobody who only wanted to be left alone.

Her two years at Middle school weren't the best of times.

Soon she was off to High School at Ryoo.

It was there that she met her.

A shorter girl, who could have been mistaken as a grade student, was there and she got sick during the exams. Offering to take her to the nurse, she helped the student and gave her a handkerchief. To her surprise, the next time they met she returned it and together they found out they were in the same class.

She introduced herself as Kobayakawa Yutaka.

And thus was born her first friendship.

Yutaka was the first person to be friendly with her. Her kind words and gentle nature was a surprise at first for Minami who had always been treated like a nobody. Although it was an alien feeling to her, she welcomed it with an open heart. Her shyness and quiet attitude still persisted, but Yutaka didn't care. She said she saw her as a nice person and a friend.

Her first real friend.

That day, Minami made a vow to protect that friendship and Yutaka. Since she was cursed for being sick most of the time, Minami made a promise to watch over her and care for her no matter what. She wanted to keep that innocent smile from frowning, to see those sweet eyes never to cry, to keep that high spirit from ever going down.

She would be like a hawk and watch over her.

But as she spent time with her, she found more and more people becoming her friends. Two other students of her grade, Tamura Hiyori and exchange student Martin Patricia soon joined the two and they became a group. It was weird for Minami, who had always been alone, to suddenly have three friends just like that on her first year of high school.

Yet, she never disapproved of it.

She even got along well with Miyuki's friends, one of which was Yutaka's cousin.

Yet despite the many friends she had gain, who had accepted her for who she was, she always looked towards Yutaka as her best friend.

And soon…it became something more.

As they spent more and more time together, Minami found herself feeling…strange every time she and Yutaka touched. At first she thought it was just the difference in their skin temperature…but as they touched more and more she started to feel hotter and blushed more often.

There were also her eyes, those gentle and ever sweet eyes that had nothing but pureness in them. Minami would find herself lost gazing at them for as long as she could. When she caught herself, she turned away and felt her heart beat faster than normal, like it was about to rip out of her chest and walk away.

And then…there were the dreams.

She dreamed of herself and Yutaka, alone in some place like a beach or a park. The two of them would be gazing at each other as they got closer and closer. Minami could feel the warmth of her best friend as they held each other like a couple…their faces getting closer to each other.

And then she would wake up, blushing, hot, and breathing deeply for air.

It was then she realized….she was falling in love with her best friend.

Kobayakawa Yutaka.

The one she loved.

Minami first thought she was acting sick….she was her best friend…and a girl.

A girl.

Was it right for a girl to love a girl?

She had seen people both hate and love it from all sides, but she never thought about it as a problem till now. What would others see her as if it was found out she was in love with girls and not guys? Would her parents disown her like she heard so many do? Would her friends be disgusted with her and afraid of her? Would Yutaka hate her?

Did she even feel the same way?

They had never talked about boys before…none of them did. Then again, they didn't have any sort of serious conversation about romance at all.

But Minami thought that sometimes she could see something in Yutaka's eyes when she looked at her with a smile. She thought that maybe there was a chance….that she could accept her feelings for her…and from there….something magical could happen.

But there was one problem…she couldn't confess. She tried many times, but she always stopped halfway or made up something else instead. She couldn't give Yutaka the feelings she wanted to confess to her.

That's why she hated her shyness.

"Iwasaki!"

Minami gave a slight jump out of her seat as she saw the head nurse standing over her.

"Kobayakawa is now feeling better. The last bell rang awhile ago so you're free to both go." Said the nurse as she went back to her desk.

Remembering she had brought Yutaka over because she was feeling sick again, she gathered her thoughts and watched as Yutaka came out still a bit nauseous but looking better than she did before. She noticed her and gave her a smile, "Sorry…I bothered you again Minami-chan."

Shaking her head she looked down at the floor before blushing and said, "No…it's okay…I like helping you out."

"Your so kind…it's nice to have a friend like you." She said still smiling.

Minami blushed as she wished their relationship was more than just friends. The two of them soon managed to leave and head outside where they made their way to the train station.

While waiting for their train, Minami noticed that Yutaka was staggering a bit.

"You okay?" She asked, worried.

Yutaka nodded and said, "I'm fine…just a bit tired…I hate being so weak…"

"Here let me help you…" Minami answered as she helped her get into the station by holding her shoulders. Minami tried her best not to blush at the thought of touching the one she cared off the most and focused on getting to the station.

Yutaka sighed as she spoke, "I'm always causing trouble for others because I get sick all the time…it must get really annoying to always have to help me huh?"

Seeing her sad face, Minami spoke at once, "….I think you're strong."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"You're strong….because you still smile despite this happening….I don't mind helping you….I like to…"

Yutaka laughed and said, "You always know how to cheer me up Minami-chan….I'm glad were friends."

Minami gave a small smile to her as they boarded the train that had just arrived, "Yeah….me too…"

* * *

(Next Day, Lunch)

"So you guys ready?" Asked Patty as she spoke out loud suddenly as they sat together with their desks.

"Huh? For what?" Asked Yutaka.

"Valentine's day is coming! Duh!" Said Patty as she smiled, "It's the time for boys and girls to get letters of love from one another."

"I totally forgot! But I don't think I'll get anything special, I mean most boys don't look twice at me." Said Hiyori feeling a bit down.

"Nonsense! I'm sure all of us can get a box of chocolate!" Said Patty trying to cheer her up.

**Easy for you to say. **Minami thought as she started at Patricia's figure while feeling her own chest at the same time.

"What about you guys?" Asked Patty at the two grinning, "Got anybody you've got crushes on?"

The two of them blushed as they shook their heads quickly.

"Really? Man, that's boring….is it so hard to ask for a guy that attracts multiple girls and gets them into hilarious situations…reality sucks." Said Patty leaving all but Hiyori confused.

"Well, I think it would be sweet if somebody did get me a box of chocolate. With a red hearted box and white ribbons and tasty homemade chocolates…I think that would be really romantic." Said Yutaka who was dreaming out loud, "But I don't think anybody would give me anything."

Blushing, Minami said, "That's not true…your.…cute for guys to be interested in…and you might get something like that."

"Really Minami-chan. You think so?!" She asked with a look of joy.

Minami looked deep into her eyes and nodded.

"…must…resist…drawing…." Mumbled Hiyori as she tried to resist her hand from going to her pencil.

Patty, knowing of her habit, said in a dark voice, "You cannot resist Hiyori-chan…give into the dark side…."

"No! Never!" screamed Hiyori which got everyone's attention in the classroom much to her embarrassment.

* * *

(After School, Minami's house)

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day…

That was the thought that Minami had in her head the moment she left school. She was currently on her couch patting Cherry as she thought about what to do. This could be her chance….her chance to admit her feelings to Yukata while doing it in a way that didn't involve speaking to her…but what if she saw the chocolates as only a gift as a friend.

"Maybe a note…." She thought as she pondered about her dilemma.

She had already bought the box and laces, now she had to make the chocolates and note. Getting up she quickly went to the kitchen and prepared everything. Grabbing her mother's apron she looked at the ingredients and wondered if it was possible for her to do this.

While she wasn't a bad cook, she wasn't even close to the talent that Izumi-sempai and Hiiragi-sempai had. She never made chocolates before and even though buying them would be easier, she wanted this to be special. She wanted to pour her sweat and love into making these chocolates for Yutaka and give them to her tomorrow with her knowing how much she cared for her.

"Okay….let's go…"

* * *

(Later)

How hard was it to make such simple chocolates!?

Miami, tired and sweating, looked at the kitchen that had all the ingredients and failed chocolates all over. Over three hours of hard work and she couldn't even make one batch of chocolates?

Shaking her head, she tried to get started again when the sound of somebody entering the kitchen went into her ears.

"Minami…what's going on? Why are you so dirty?" Asked her mother as she entered the kitchen.

Blushing, Minami turned around and tried to find the words to tell her mother.

"Okaa-san…I….I was just making…" Said Minami as she watched her mother take a bite out of one of the failed chocolates and shivered, "You added too much sugar…their way to sweet."

"I…I know…" She said looking at the ground in embarrassment.

Seeing her daughter like this she realized she was troubled by something, "Are you making chocolates for somebody on Valentine's day?"

Bingo.

Minami blushed as she quickly took of the apron and said, "No! It's nothing!"

Walking forward to her daughter she asked if something was wrong and even though Minami said nothing was, she could tell something was troubling her.

"Minami…whatever it is you can tell me…" She said.

Minami was worried now. She didn't want to tell her mom she was gay. She would hate her, she just couldn't tell. Tears threatened to fall as she tried to turn away from her mother, but she grabbed her in a hug and whispered into her ear, "There for Yutaka…am I right?"

At first Minami was shocked, but then she nodded and cried on her mother's shoulder, "I…I am so sorry…Okaa-san…"

"What is there to be sorry about….I've known you had something for her by the way you look at her….and your father too…." She said as she made her daughter look into her eyes, "Honey….we love you no matter what…we don't care if you're a lesbian….besides…I think you two make a cute couple…"

Relived and overjoyed, Minami hugged her mother as the two of them spent a moment of silence in comfort of each other's arms.

"So then…how about I help you? I think we can do this quickly." Said her mother as she grabbed the apron Minami threw to the ground and gave it back to her.

Nodding Minami faced the counter again and, with assistance, prepared to make chocolate one last time.

* * *

(Later that night)

**I did it…**She thought as she looked at the box of chocolates that lay in the box on her bed. She had managed to make a box of chocolates for Yukata, with help from her mother.

After they had completed it, her father came in and saw what happened. After confessing her feelings for Yutaka, she was surprised to find her father so understanding and promised to support her in whatever she did.

She smiled as she looked up at the ceiling; she was blessed to have such understanding parents. Now all there was left was to write the note for the box and she would be set for tomorrow.

Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, she began to write some small sentences to get a feel of what she wanted to write. She wanted Yutaka to know how much she cared for her, how much she was worth to her, how she would always look after her no matter what.

For two hours into the night she put everything she had ever felt into the note…when the last line was done she slipped it in, tied the lace, and put it in her school bag for tomorrow.

Tired from such hard work she went straight to sleep.

* * *

(Next Day, Morning)

**I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…** Thought Minami as she stood outside the back of the school with the box in her hands. This was her moment of truth; the day she waited for was here.

So why was she not rushing in?

**I can't do this…I can wait a year…who says it has to be now…just…I….**

"Minami?"

Jumping from the sudden shock she looked up to see Hiyori and Patty looking at her with surprise.

"What are doing here? Usually you're with Yutaka-chan in the classroom by now." Said Hiyori when she noticed the box and gasped, "OH MY GOD!! IS THAT…IS THAT…"

Blushing Minami nodded.

The two girls were shocked needless to say.

Patty at once ran up to her face and demanded to know who it was.

"Which guy is it? Huh? Older? Younger? Our age? Here? Some other school? A teacher?" Demanded Patty wanting to know as Hiyori tried to calm her down, but deep inside she was demanding the same questions as well.

"It's not a guy…" Said Minami by accident as she realized her blunder and tried to cover her mouth, but too late.

Hiyori, hearing this, dropped her mouth and went white eyed with shock while Patty smirked, "I knew it…you and Yutaka have something going on don't you."

Minami was shocked, "You're not….disgusted?"

"What? What makes you say that?! I'm an Otaku, we love Yaoi and Yuri! It doesn't matter to us, besides I've seen _AMV Hell Divide by Zero_ so I've seen everything you can think of. And Hiyori here is the same right, Hiyori!?"

Hiyori was already passed out mumbling something about inspiration and how she was set for life in her work.

Sweatdropping, Patty turned back to Minami and said, "Anyway, I'm sure Yutaka-chan feels the same way. She talks about you all the time and you're the one she spends the most time with. I'm sure you can confess to her and she'll love you too."

"But…" Said Minami who was unsure.

Sighing, Patty grapped her shoulders, looked at her with a serious glare, and said, "Minami-chan, Yutaka-chan is going to care about you no matter what! As her best friend, it's your duty to tell her your feelings! Now go young warrior of love! Show your heart to your beloved!"

"Y-Yes!" Said Minami, who ran into the school and began to look for Yutaka. Determined to finally show how much she loved her.

Patting herself for a job well done, Patty turned to see Hiyori get up with a scary look on her eyes. Summoning a pencil and sketchpad out of thin air she asked, "Where did she go…"

"She's going to confess to Yutaka right now." Said Patty who had seen this side of Hiyori before.

She ran into the building shouting, "INSPERATION!!! BANZAI!!!!"

Patty only sighed as she followed.

* * *

(Inside their classroom)

Yutaka was worried, Minami was late.

Normally she was the first one here, waiting for her, but now she was nowhere to be seen.

**Is she sick? No she never gets sick, that's me. Maybe something happened, I hope not…Minami-chan. **Thought Yutaka who was worried about her.

"Ummm….Yutaka-chan?"

Turning around she saw a boy, taller then her of course, with short brown hair and nervous eyes look at her while blushing and his hands behind his back.

"Yes?"

"Um….my name is….Iori Sakon…..I…want you to have this!" He said as he presented her a heart shaped box with chocolate's inside.

Yutaka was shocked as she took it and said nothing.

"I…I've always thought you were cute…and I was wondering if you'll go out with me….." He asked.

"I…."

She didn't know what to say….for some reason….she didn't want too…Something was stopping her from accepting….something was….

She heard something drop as turned around to see…Minami at the door, shocked.

Below her was a chocolate box, dropped out of her hands from seeing the sudden scene.

Yutaka was shocked as she saw tears slowly appear on Minami's face and watched as she suddenly ran out.

"MINAMI-CHAN! WAIT!" She cried as she dropped the box Sakon had gave her and rushed towards the door. Stopping she noticed the other box, the one Minami had, and picked up before chasing after her friend.

In the halls, people watched as a crying Minami ran past them without a care with Yutaka right behind her.

**She found somebody else….I was too late….Yutaka-chan….** She thought as her tears continued to fall. When she saw her, with that box in her hands from that other boy….she knew she had lost. Yutaka didn't love her…she was only a friend….and that broke her heart.

She could hear Yutaka crying out her name, but she didn't want to stop…she didn't want to see her, she wanted to run. At that moment she didn't feel the floor….only air. She had run straight into the stairs and tripped.

"MINAMI-CHAN!!!!"

**Yutaka-chan….** Was the last thought before she fell unconscious.

* * *

(Later)

She never thought that this would happen.

She never thought that she would be the one waiting for Minami to come out of the nurse's office instead of the other way around like always. She wished she was in there, unconscious and hurt as the minutes passed which seemed like days.

The nurse said no real damage was done, but she was suffering from a mild concussion and was out of it for some time. Yutaka demanded to be by her side, but she was forced to wait out of her room until the nurse was finished. An ambulance was already on the way as well as Minami's parents, both who sounded worried over the phone.

"Why did she run? Did I do something?" She asked herself as she held the box Minami had tight. She was worried for her friend and yet for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel this was all her fault.

The front door suddenly opened as she saw her cousin, Konata, arrive with both her friends and Yutaka's friends.

"Onee-chan!" She cried as she hugged her and cried all her worries out.

"Hey, hey. Yu-chan….relax. Minami's going to be fine." Said Konata who was holding her with a smile.

"Konata's right. I'm sure the nurse is doing her best." Said Kagami as she put her hand on Yutaka's shoulder.

Miyuki, worried for the child she thought as a little sister, then asked, "Kobayakawa-san? Could you tell us what actually happened?"

Sniffing, she replied, "I don't…know…I saw her and she started crying…I chased after her, but she didn't stop running until…"

Every one of the girls questioned why Minami suddenly did that until Tsukasa noticed the box Yutaka was holding, "Yutaka-chan? What's that?"

Everyone turned their eyes to the box as Yutaka replied, "Minami was carrying it…I think it's a chocolate box for somebody."

Hiyori and Patty looked at each other with worry. There were rumors of what a boy named Sakon had done in their classroom and with what had happened....

"Um…Yutaka-chan?" Asked Patty, "Did you already have somebody give you a box?"

Although she was confused, she replied, "Yeah…he confessed to me, but I didn't…want to accept it…I was going to say so but that's when Minami-chan showed up."

Konata started grinning as she said, "Oh I see! Minami figured you were accepting somebody else's chocolates and as such she thought you were taken and fled because she felt her heart was broken. A simple lovers mistake."

"Don't assume something like that!" Said a blushing Kagami, "You can't say just that without knowing."

"Umm….it's probably true, sempai." Said Hiyori getting stares at by everyone.

"Yeah…Minami told us…that she….loved Yutaka." Said Patty.

The five of them were silent as Yutaka slowly opened the box and saw the note. Taking it her hand she read it out loud.

_To by darling angel, Yutaka._

_I have watched you ever since we first met _

_Since then I have always had one thought in my mind_

_I wanted to protect you._

_You were the first person to ever see me for who I was._

_Not the cold and shy girl, but a person who always wanted to be accepted by others_

_That day I met was like being born again_

_You gave me a chance to experience joys in life I never had _

_I met everyone I cared about because of you_

_And you, my sweet Yutaka, are the reason I give you this note_

_So you can know how much I love you_

_Your smile is the sun that shines in the east, warming my soul every morning_

_Your eyes are like the heavens, eternal and beautiful as a goddess _

_Your innocence is like a sakura petal, soft and rare to find_

_You are a kind person who brings hope to my world_

_I am the knight who will always leap first to protect you_

_I am the hawk that is always there to watch over you_

_I am the angel who would die many times for you _

_I am the friend who would do anything for you_

_And I am the one who loves you_

_Minami_

Yutaka could feel tears coming down from her cheeks.

"So…so beautiful…" Said Tsukasa who was crying from such a romantic note.

"I had no idea….." Said Miyuki who was surprise, yet happy for Minami.

Hiyori was already writing in her mind some ideas for her latest work and planned to ask Minami for that note to be used.

"Yutaka…what do you feel about Minami?" asked Patty who wanted to know now, more than ever, the feelings of her friend.

Yutaka looked at the note and saw that her best friend was indeed in love with her. All the time she had protected, cared for, looked after her was her way of saying how much she loved her. More than a friend, more than a sister, more than anything she loved her.

Yutaka gave a small smiled as she said, "….I love her too…"

Everyone smiled as they felt happy for the two of them. Just then the nurse came out of her room and said Minami was okay and that all she need was rest until the ambulance came to pick her up for a quick scan to see if everything was alright.

"Can I….see her?" Asked Yutaka.

"She's sleeping…but I guess I can allow it for you…" She said as she let her in.

When she arrived she saw Minami sleeping on the nurse's bed so peacefully. Yutaka blushed as she stared at her friends face and thought she looked cute sleeping like that.

"Minami-chan…." She said as she leaned in closer before Minami woke up and gasped at the sight of Yutaka near her face. Blushing she turned away, embarrassed.

"Minami-chan…are you alright?" She asked worried.

Minami didn't reply, she was too angry….and sad to say anything.

Knowing this Yutaka said, "I know you must have thought you saw something….but it didn't happen."

Minami didn't say anything.

"Please…look at me…."

Minami tried to not…but in the end she stood up and turned around….only to feel Yutaka's lips on hers. It took her a full minute to realize that Yutaka was kissing her before she broke it and stared at her friend who was smiling.

"I love you too….Minami-chan…"

Minami noticed that the box in her hands was not the boys…it was her's….

**She…read the note…and she loves me too?**

Minami then smiled, a full smile, not a small smile. Something people only saw rarely in her. Yutaka giggled and said, "You look cutter when your smiling."

Minami blushed, "You really mean it though?....You love me too? You're okay with it?"

Yutaka nodded, "I know you're a kind person and that you'll always take care of me….the fact that you show me so much kindness and love means you care for me deeply….it's because of this that I love you so much."

"Yutaka-chan…."

"Minami-chan…"

The two of them held each other as they engaged in another kiss…not just one of simple lip touch, but with tongues. The two of them locked their tongues together as they held each other tighter, trying to grasp as much love from each other as possible. Nothing mattered this moment, only them….only their love.

When they finally broke it off the two of them were smiling in each other arms as Yutaka helped Minami lay back down on the bed. She took the box of chocolates and held one out to Minami, "Here…we don't want them going to waste right?"

Minami nodded as she took it and ate it.

It was delicious.

Just like Yutaka's lips.

End

Short. Sweet. To the point.

Hope you liked it.

Have a happy valentines day everyone....even if it's days away....

Later.


End file.
